You were there all along
by lil-lion-cutie
Summary: Lizzie has been dating John for a month and a half. When John suddenly breaks up for her- will the the one was there all along sweep in and save her or will their friendship fizzle? Some chaptes will be song fics others will be dialogue. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer- don't own Lizzie McGuire or any characters- just a fan writing fan fiction- ENJOY! Lyrics are from Ryan Adams- WONDERWALL- amazing song check it out on www.radioblogclub.com**  
  
_Today is gonna be the day _

_That they're gonna throw it back to you _

_By now you should've somehow _

_Realized what you gotta do_

_ I don't believe that anybody _

_Feels the way I do about you now  
_  
"I.. I ju-just.. need a break.. need some time to think.. a little space.." said a very solemn John "ooO... ok.." said a very confused Lizzie

Lizzie had been dating John for a month and a half, and she had thought things were going so well. Just the other day they had been hugging and watching a movie... quietly enjoying each others company.

"so. I guess... I guess... I'll se-see you around then?" said Lizzie softly

"ye-yea... I guess"

Lizzie embraced him softly and walked out of his living room, a place that used to be filled with a warmth and safeness was now cold, and barren- and Lizzie wanted to get away as quickly as possible  
  
_Backbeat the word was on the street _

_That the fire in your heart is out _

_I'm sure you've heard it all before _

_But you never really had a doubt _

_I don't believe that anybody feels _

_The way I do about you now  
_  
Running home in a flurry of tears... little did she know- John had not ended the relationship for himself.. but rather for someone else.  
  
_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding _

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding _

_There are many things that I would _

_Like to say to you_

_ I don't know how  
_  
It had been a week ago and Gordo had shown up on John's doorstep. John had become friends with both Gordo and Miranda and in attempt to be a better boyfriend and more understanding.  
  
**FLASHBACK- 1 week ago**

Ding-dong (doorbell)

"Hey man- what's going on?" said John rather confused that Gordo would come to him this early in the morning

"Not much- I can't talk to Miranda nor Lizzie about this situation and was wondering if we could talk..?" said a very hurried Gordo

"Sure, of course... umm... come in and uh... let me get my shirt."

**Few minutes later**

"sO..."

"oO, yea, I like this girl but she kinda is taken- and we have been friends forever- you don't know her (he said to quickly recover)- but I really like her- should I tell her?"

"uM... she kinda is taken.. so um.. I would go tell her and let her decide what to do.." "ok.. I'm sorry to bother you man..."

"I'm gonna go.. I need to get something for my camera"

"ok.." John said in an absent-minded voice.  
  
John sat at the door- Gordo had just left. John had always been a very perceptive guy- more than other guys at least. He realized that Gordo had no other close girl-friends that Lizzie and Miranda and that Miranda didn't have a boyfriend. He also realized that Lizzie was the girl in the conversation. John had always noticed an attraction between Lizzie and Gordo. They had fought over this same issue several times before. It aways ended in Lizzie saying we are just good friends- and blushing- with an attempt to cover her face with her hair. John had made his decision- end the relationship and let Lizzie off easy.

**End flashback**  
  
_Because maybe _

_You're gonna be the one who saves me? _

_And after all You're my wonderwall  
_  
Lizzie opened the door- quickly rushing to her room. She laid on her bed and cried for what felt like hours staring at a picture of herself, Gordo, and Miranda. She was quick to notice that Gordo was closer to her than Miranda. She quickly shurt her eyes. She knew in her heart that Gordo would never feel the same way about her. Lizzie remembered the fights with John about Gordo  
  
**Flashback- 2 weeks ago after the movies- Lizzie's doorstep**

"You seemed more into Gordo than me."

"Oh John, we are just good friends.. and that all" She quickly began blushing and smiling to herself and covered her face quickly with some hair in an attempt to not show her rosey cheeks.

**End Flashback**  
  
No wonder- she had been more romantic to Gordo than John when they were together as a group. But whenever John and Lizzie were together she showed him so much love. She had a hunch John broke up with her so she could get together with Gordo. Boy did he make a mistake- Gordo would never in a hundred years like her. She got off her bed- now single and went to take a shower.  
  
_Today was gonna be the day _

_But they'll never throw it back to you _

_By now you should've somehow _

_Realized what you're not to do _

_I don't believe that anybody _

_Feels the way I do _

_About you now  
_  
She got out of the shower- her eyes still puffy and red- and still had tears streaming down. The phone rang and Lizzie Mother, Jo, went to answer it  
  
"Hello"

"Hey Mrs. Mcguire"

"Hey Gordo! Lizzie is in the shower.. should I have her call you back..?"

"Uh- sure.."

"Ok honey- take care"

"Bye"  
  
Lizzie, Gordo just called- he wants you to call him...

"ok mom" she said trying to make her voice sound happy and normal.

Little did Lizzie know, Jo had knew about John breaking up with her. He had come over as Lizzie was in her room and explained everything to Mrs. Mcguire, something someone his age would never do, but he thought Mrs. Mcguire deserved to hear the full story- and after all he didn't want to be hated either, for doing Lizzie a favor.  
  
Lizzie dialed quickly

"g-Gordo..?"

"Hey Lizzie! "his face lit up on the other side

"you-you ca-called" tears were beg. To fall

"you sound sad."

"j-john broke up with me"

"wh-What?!" Gordo was shocked... he never thought John would figure out the girl from the conversation

"y-Yea, loosie mcguire as always" Lizzie said softly

"Lizzie- can you meet me at the digital bean in an hour?"

"su-sure... see you th-there"

"bye" "I love you-"but she had already hung up  
  
_And all the roads that lead to you were winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding _

_There are many things that _

_I would like to say to you _

_I don't know how  
_  
Lizzie got ready. She didn't dress to impress... just some jeans and a coral colored tank with flip-flops. Gordo hurried.. it was now or never he needed to just tell Lizzie. Lizzie had a weird feeling in her stomach but brushed it off- she got it several times thinking of Gordo. Gordo got ready quickly... good Gordo to the rescue. He thought about it- would she really like him- it was a dream- but would it have a happy ending... who was he kidding Lizzie could do much better then him- but still he needed to tell her his feelings- on more chickening out.. it was NOW or NEVER!  
  
_I said maybe _

_You're gonna be the one who saves me? _

_And after all You're my wonderwall  
_  
"mom! I'll be at the digital bean.. be home soon"

"k... sweetie.." a glimmer forming on Jo's cheeks...

"bye mom.." said a hurried Gordo

"bye david" a glimmer forming on Gordo's Mom's cheeks..  
  
_Said maybe _

_You're gonna be the one that saves me _

_You're gonna be the one that saves me _

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
  
**How will it go? Will Gordo proclaim his feelings? Will Lizzie acknowledge hers? This and much more in the following chapters. Please review it will be appreciated!!**


End file.
